Fairytales
by Hippielover459
Summary: 10 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Ten: He couldn't play chess anymore, and he didn't know why.
1. Raves

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 20 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 20 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter One: The music was like a heartbeat.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: This idea was taken from _matthew gray gubler's unauthorized documentary episode 10, _just with raves, not gay clubs

* * *

**1. Raves**

The music was like a heartbeat, a heartbeat that the countless victims had lost when their lives were so quickly and unjustly taken. It's that knowledge that people can be so cruel and twisted to end a human life such brutal ways that led Spencer to where he was.

Raves were the big thing among teenagers and young adults and since he was young and looked even younger, he fit right in. Normally, he would be embarrassed by the way he was dancing, but from where he was, grinding with a couple of faceless people, he can see a handful of others dancing in almost the exact same way.

The music is turned up so loud even he can't think, which means he can't remember the past, which is exactly why he was there, in the empty warehouse with a few hundred people, all with their own reasons to forget.


	2. 2 am

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 20 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences.**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 20 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Two: It was too early for phone calls  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: This is not as good as the first one, but it's still good. Getting enough information in five sentences is kind of tough. **Oh, and unrelated, but who else is mad as hell that AJ was fired and Paget is being cut back?**

* * *

2. 2 a.m.

Hotch sighs as he gets out of bed; he needs to at least brush his teeth before he can call the rest of his team. They just got back from New Mexico and now his superiors wanted to send them to Maine for another case. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't 2 am; his team needed sleep to be able to work.

He sighs again as he looks in the mirror, toothbrush in hand, as the bright light blinds him. His team could always sleep on the jet.


	3. Sky

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 20 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 20 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Three: The sky was so blue.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: I feel like this story is getting shorter as I go along. I actually cannot STAND Gideon, but I felt like maybe I should write something about him, even if he isn't important anymore.

* * *

3. Sky

Jason could not get over how blue the sky was here. Arizona had done wonders to clear his mind and help him relax. It was nice to be able to breathe and to look up. When he was still a profiler, they never looked up because bodies belonged on the ground.

He just hated that this could only happen after the woman he loved was murdered in cold blood.


	4. Needle

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 20 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 20 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Four: He could resist for only so long.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: another poor Spencer, don't do drugs fic.

* * *

4. Needle

At first he was able to ignore the monster, all he had to do was throw himself into work and he could ignore the itch in his veins, but soon he was a servant to its call; every day, all day, was a constant battle to get the high and keep it.

He is just about to stick a needle in his arm when his phone rings and Hotch tells him that they have a bad case, and to come in as soon as possible. He looks at the objects in his hand and realizes in one quick moment that maybe he needs help.

When he enters the room, Spencer calmly stands at the table until everyone looks up at him, then he tosses the syringe and the vial on the table.

This was his cry for help.


	5. Degrees

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 20 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 20 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Five: The degrees of separation between him and his tormentor were mind boggling.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: I love making Spencer uncomfortable, and I love to make him angsty. **Spoilers for Elephant's Memory**

* * *

5. Degrees

"Hey kid, come meet my college roommate!"

Spencer turned to Morgan and dropped the file he was holding. Morgan's college roommate turned out to be Xander Green, also known as quarterback of the football team, the same quarterback that helped strip him naked and tie him to the goalpost.

He couldn't believe how small the world actually was, here he was, standing here with his friend and his previous mentor; Morgan was clearly confused, but Xander seemed to know who he was meeting, the smirk on his face gave him away.

Spencer bent down for the folder, and quickly walked away without a word.


	6. Opposites

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. I've made a change and there will only be **10** prompts now, maybe more later if I feel like it. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 10 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Six: Leaving her job was never a question.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: Mainly about JJ and Will, so, spoilers for seasons 2&3

* * *

6. Opposites

JJ couldn't believe that Will could be so willing to give up everything, his home, his job, his life, to be with her and help raise their soon-to-be family. She couldn't think of anything or anyone she could leave her job for. She couldn't think of a life outside of her job. But if Will was willing to leave his job for her…

She placed a hand on her stomach and realized maybe there was someone she would leave her job for.


	7. Animal

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 20 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 20 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Seven: She would never know just how sick some people could be.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: This is the first time I've ever thought about writing something in Emily's point of view. Spoilers for **DEMONOLOGY**.

* * *

7. Animal

Emily never thought people could be evil, until she was a teenager, when the one person supposed to be there for her made her chose between her family and her life. When her preacher told her she wouldn't be allowed in the church was when she got her first taste of how cruel people could be. It wasn't until she got her job at the BAU that she saw next to these sicko's, the preacher was nothing. Every day, week, month, year, she sees how the human race was getting more and more disturbing, more and more sick, more and more animalistic.

But in the end, it was the knowledge that her job helped find and put these evil people away that made her able to keep coming in every morning.


	8. Children

**Notes overall**: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 10 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
**Warning**: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
**Summary**: 10 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Eight: Morgan talks to a class about his job.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything  
**Reminder**:_ Please review!_

**Notes for this chapter:** None

* * *

8. Children

"What is the most rewarding thing about working for the FBI?"

Morgan doesn't answer right away; he isn't sure how to answer. Then it hits him; it's the children. When the team can safely deliver a kidnapped child safely to their parents, or when the team can bring parents safely back to their children. That's what is most rewarding to him.

He tells the classroom of students; they all look impressed, but he wasn't trying to impress anyone, he was just being honest.


	9. Quotes

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 10 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 10 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Nine: He hopes to remind her in her darkest moments that he is still her son  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: No spoilers, just a cute fic about Spencer and his mom.

* * *

9. Quotes

_ Sophia Loren once said, "When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts; a mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child."_

That is how Spencer begins every letter to his mother, with a quote. He does this to remind her that she is not alone on her intellectual pedestal. Most quotes are from things he as read or heard, but sometimes he looks for quotes in ridiculous places, in graffiti, from people he encounters during his work. He hopes that his letters will show her he hasn't forgotten about her.


	10. Chess

Notes overall: Each chapter will be a different prompt. There are only going to be 10 prompts, and the characters I'm going to use are Spencer, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi. **Each story will only have 5 sentences**  
Warning: Some spoilers for all seasons depending on prompt.  
Summary: 10 prompts for the BAU team. Chapter Ten: He couldn't play chess anymore, and he didn't know why.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!

Notes for this chapter: Spoilers for season 2&3. I _really_ don't like Gideon, but I had too many Spencer stories, and the prompt only fit him and Gideon, so here you go.

* * *

10. Chess

Jason used to play chess every day. When he couldn't find someone to play with him, he would play both sides by himself. But after he left the BAU, he can't seem to make himself play; he can't even set up the board up. He doesn't know why he can't play anymore, but he wants to know. Because he really misses playing.


End file.
